


Birthday Headcanon {TVD}

by deanmonreigns



Series: The Vampire Diaries Writings [4]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Birthday, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, tvd headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: requests for tvd/to are open!
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Reader, Damon Salvatore/You, Elijah Mikaelson/Reader, Elijah Mikaelson/You, Kai Parker/Reader, Katherine Pierce/Reader, Katherine Pierce/You, Klaus Mikaelson/Reader, Klaus Mikaelson/You, Kol Mikaelson/Reader, Kol Mikaelson/You, Malachai "Kai" Parker/Reader, Malachai "Kai" Parker/You, Stefan Salvatore/Reader, Stefan Salvatore/You
Series: The Vampire Diaries Writings [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747393
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Birthday Headcanon {TVD}

**Author's Note:**

> requests for tvd/to are open!

**Damon Salvatore:**

  * _Damon making you breakfast in bed._
  * _Having hot sex._
  * _Damon throwing you a birthday party._
  * _Much to his annoyance, he invites your ‘dramatic’ friends to the party.  
_
  * _Damon treating you like a princess._
  * _Getting a tiny bit wasted._
  * _Damon pulling you aside and giving your birthday gift._
  * _A lot of kissing._



**Stefan Salvatore:**

  * _Stefan being extremely romantic._
  * _Making you breakfast._
  * _Stefan Kissing you every second._
  * _Slow passionate sex._
  * _Stefan taking you on a romantic date._
  * _Having a romantic candlelight dinner._
  * _More passionate sex._



**Kai Parker:**

  * _Kai having you all to himself._
  * _“Happy birthday baby girl.”  
_
  * _Kai making cupcakes instead of cake._
  * _Spending most your birthday with Kai._
  * _A lot of passionate sex._



**Klaus Mikaelson:**

  * _Klaus being romantic.  
_
  * _Making you breakfast.  
_
  * _Klaus buying expensive gifts.  
_
  * _Renting out an entire restaurant so it’s just the two of you.  
_
  * _Having a candlelight dinner.  
_
  * _Klaus treating you like a queen.  
_
  * _Having passionate sex.  
_
  * _At the end of the day, Klaus gives you a painting of you that he drew._



**Kol Mikaelson:**

  * _Kol waking you up by kissing you._
  * _Having rough passionate sex._
  * _Kol taking you on a coffee date._
  * _“Happy birthday love.”_
  * _Spending the rest of your birthday at a club grinding on Kol._
  * _Until he takes you home and has rough sex with you._



**Elijah Mikaelson:**

  * _Elijah making you breakfast in bed._
  * _Giving you a dozen red roses._
  * _Having a romantic picnic._
  * _Elijah being extra romantic._
  * _Having a romantic candlelight dinner._
  * _Passionate sex._



#  [KATHERINE PIERCE;](https://mysticaldream.tumblr.com/post/166057287344/bdayhc-katerinepierce)

  * * * *

    * _Katherine basically waking you up from your slumber._
    * _“Wake up birthday girl, get up, have a show and get dressed, oh and happy birthday.”_
    * _After you clean up, Katherine drags you out of the house._
    * _Going on a shopping spree._
    * _Going to a bar._
    * _Having shot after shot._
    * _Bar hopping._
    * _"You’re my ride and die y/n, I don’t know what I’d do without you.“_
    * _"staked probably.”_
    * _Katherine being super clingy._
    * _“I love you y/n.”_





End file.
